Something Borrowed
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Justin takes his friend, Heath, out to have fun with some of the guys.  Who knew that Mr. Big would be smaller than the surprise dancer? AU WWE; M/M; Zeke/Heath pairing with others


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****

******A/N: This is a gift to my friend, The Emcee, another installment of Zeke/Heath******

**Something Borrowed**

Heath sat in the hotel room, looking over wedding magazines. After trying on suits and dresses, Justin and he had decided that he really did look good in a dress. He had decided on an Empress waist wedding dress with a veil. He needed to find the right dress; strapless, with sleeves, just something that would make him beautiful.

His wedding was a month away in March. He wanted the weather to be some what warmer. If the snow did not let up in West Virginia, the wedding would be moved to Texas. The Undertaker gave them the option of using his ranch for their wedding. Cody, being married to the Deadman since he was twenty-two, offered his help as well.

Heath needed to get the suits for the groom's side and dresses for his side, the flowers, he still needed to pick out a cake, think about the wedding reception, and the music. Count the RSVPs...his father and mother still have not talked to him. The ginger rubbed his eyes and laid back in the bed he sat on. His mind wandered to the man he was going to marry. He was so in love with Zeke. He could not imagine his life with the older man.

His cell went off. "Hello?"

**"Hi!"**

"Justin, how are you?"

**"Good. What about you?"**

"Nervous as hell. I know the wedding is a month away, but I still have so much to do."

**"You'll get it done. Hey, what's your room number?"**

"214. Why?"

**"I'm going to take you out. See ya soon."**

"Kay."

Heath stacked up the magazines and went about getting ready. He ran a brush through his hair and put some sneakers on. A knock came to the door and he opened the door. Justin stared at him with a smile a on his face.

"Let me grab a jacket," Heath replied.

Justin nodded and waited for his friend to get his things.

"Ready," Heath said.

Justin nodded and they took off.

Heath asked, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Justin replied.

The ginger shook his head. He looked out the window as they drove. Hours past and it was dark outside when Justin pulled into a parking lot. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"Heath, wake up." The South African gently shook his friend.

Heath slowly blinked and stretched. "Man, how long was I out?"

"Three hours," Justin calmly stated.

"WHAT!" The ginger looked around and his eyes fell on the neon sign, The Neon Cowboy. "What...is this...place?"

"Strip club. Come on."

Heath followed after his friend, mouth wide open. They entered in the hot place. Women and men sat in the audience cheering on the scantily clad dancers. Justin weaved them through the crowd.

"Justin!" Wade greeted. "I thought you guys weren't coming."

Justin smiled and pushed Heath into a chair. The Miz, John Cena, Randy, Alex, Cody, Mark Calaway, Teddy, Glenn, Evan, Mason Ryan, Punk, and Morrison greeted him.

"What is all this?" Heath asked.

"You're bachelor party," Mike replied.

"More will be coming as well as the Divas," Alex added.

"Oh Lord," Heath said.

A danced named Mr. Big came on stage wearing a marine's outfit. He marched to the edge of the stage and saluted. He threw his hat to the group of men and Alex caught it. He placed it on Randy's head and wiggled his eyebrows. The man went about his routine and they all figured out why he was called Mr. Big. Mark covered Cody's eyes and Cena did the same for Mike.

"HEY!" both men protested.

More dancers came out and performed as the night wore on. Divas and other Superstars made a stop by the strip club. Evan got a lap dance by several women. Morrison gave Punk and Mason a lap dance to keep his two favorite boys in line. Drinks flowed, money stuck in thongs, bodies swaying, hands roamed, and a grope here and there filled their night.

Justin pulled Heath aside.

"What's up?" the ginger asked.

The South African smiled and handed him a small package. Heath opened in and stared at the handkerchief.

"It was my father's," Justin replied. "I want you to borrow it for your wedding."

The ginger stared at his friend as tears welled in his eyes. He pulled Justin in a tight embrace.

"Justin, you didn't have to do this," Heath whispered in his ear.

"I want to do this. It's for your wedding. Besides, you have something odd, something new, and now something borrowed."

Heath nodded and he sniffed.

"What's the blue going to be?" Justin asked.

"I don't know yet."

The South African smiled. "I can think of something."

"I know you can, you perv."

Evan found them and he had a smile on his face. "Come on, we have a surprise for you."

The two friends followed the small high-flier back to the dance-floor. Evan pulled Heath onto the stage and sat him down in a chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have for you tonight a one time performance. This Nubian Price is like no other. He hails from the Republic of Guyana. He is Ricky Atlas."

The lights dimmed. Fogged rolled in and green lasers shot out with the beat of the music. Heath watched in anticipation as Zeke strolled out. The young man cheered and watched as his man performed for him.

"Wow," Evan breathed.

"Oh yeah..." Mike replied.

"Dear God," Cody whispered.

"No wonder Heath has trouble walking sometimes," Wade stated.

Justin said, "I mean I know Zeke wears spankies to the ring, but I didn't know how big he...really was."

"How does he take all of it?" Kelly asked as she tilted her head.

"Very carefully," Dolph replied.

"Very," Punk, Morrison, and Zack said.

Heath ground against Zeke.

"You keep this up, baby, I'm going to have to take you right here," Zeke growled into his ear.

"Maybe that's what I want," Heath giggled.

"It's like watching a softcore porn," Jack said.

"Randy..." Alex breathed.

"Do you want to go, baby?" The Viper asked, eyes on the stage.

The Varsity Villain nodded.

Randy grabbed his hand and they both left, pushing through the crowd after he paid for their drinks.

Morrison fidgeted in his seat. Punk and Mason stared at him. They looked to each other and nodded.

"We will see you guys later," Punk said as Mason went and paid their tab. He grabbed Morrison and all three men left.

Zeke lifted Heath up bridal style and led him off the stage.

The group of party-goers applauded.

"Wow," Cody breathed.

"I know," Mike said.

"Zeke's bigger than Mr. Big," Evan nodded.

"Wow," Cody breathed again.

Mike nodded. "I know."

Cody turned to his husband, Mark. "Wow."

Taker rolled his eyes and smiled.

**~Fin~  
><strong>


End file.
